Na madrugada
by Nicky Evans
Summary: na madrugada um monte de coisas acontecem... ninguem se atreve a acordar essa ruiva, só ele... o incomparavel e idiota suicida ' James Potter. alguem segura essa ruiva lôca.


**Na madrugada.**

Por Nicky Evans.

__Socorro! Socorro! Alguém me ajude?!_

_Uma bela jovem de cabelos vermelhos corria desesperadamente pedindo por ajuda, ninguém aparecia, ela estava sozinha e em perigo, sua face mostrava pavor e sua respiração falha a deixava pálida._

__Por favor, alguém me ajuda, pelo amor de Deus!_

_Se ajoelhando no chão a garota começa a chorar lagrimas de sangue, uma mão a empurra para uma parede de concreto, o corredor escuro só era pouco iluminado pela lua cheia e o agressor era um vampiro enlouquecido para provar o sangue da jovem._

__Você é muito linda, vou ter um prazer imenso em chupar até a ultima gota do seu sangue._

_A perversidade na voz da criatura fez a menina ter vontade de vomitar, tamanho era seu nervosismo, os olhos vermelhos encara os olhos verdes, vermelhos confiantes e malvados, verdes apavorados e sem esperança._

__ James me ajuda, eu preciso de você!_

__ Quem é James? Seu namoradinho? Ele não vai te salvar._

_Uma ultima risada macabra e a criatura se lança em direção a indefesa ruiva._

_-X-X-X-_

_ LILY! – James acorda suando e respirando com dificuldade, logo uma mão acaricia suas costas.

_ Tudo bem Prongs. – Remus o acalmava. – Foi somente um pesadelo. – o castanho olhava o amigo com preocupação.

_ Meus óculos Moony, Por favor. – pede ainda tremulo logo a armação já estava em suas mãos, os colocando apressado sai do quarto.

_ James espere! – Remus tenta avisar que ele só estava com a calça do pijama e sem blusa. – você devia se vestir primeiro. – diz tarde demais.

Subindo aos tropeços de tanta pressa as escadas do dormitório feminino James esta ansioso para ver se sua ruiva estava bem.

Bate na porta quase arrombando, uma descabelada Sophia escancara a porta com cara de poucos amigos, logo a sua expressão muda ao ver quem era e em como esse alguém estava vestido.

_Oi James, o que faz aqui há essa hora? – pergunta com a voz melosa ajeitando os fios desgrenhados.

_ Lily. – diz significantemente.

A menina o olha decepcionada, faz bico e abre passagem para o moreno entrar. Com angustia James se aproxima da cama da sua amada constatando que essa dormia tranquilamente toda encolhida.

A olhando ternamente alisa os cabelos vermelho fogo, ainda preocupado decide acorda-la só para ter certeza.

_ Lily... – um resmungo da parte dela. – Lily acorda meu lírio. – ela abre os olhos e sorri de leve para depois gritar de susto.

_ POTTER QUE DIABOS ESTA FAZENDO AQUI. – senta na cama o olhando desconfiada.

_ Eu tive um pesadelo que você pedia ajuda e depois era atacada por um vampiro, fiquei tão assustado e angustiado que precisei vim ver você pra ver se estava mesmo tudo bem. – a essa altura todas as meninas que dividiam o quarto com Lily já se encontravam acordadas e os olhando ternamente e suspirando as vezes, Sirius e Remus estavam na porta bisbilhotando.

_ Você estava sonhando comigo? – se surpreende.

_ Eu sempre sonho com você meu lírio. – alisa o rosto delicado que mantinha um sorriso tímido.

_ eu também estava sonhando com você. – diz baixa e calma demais para o gosto de Moony e Padfoot.

_Serio? E o que estava sonhando? – sorri todo bobo.

_ Que eu expulsava você a patadas do meu quarto. – olhou diabolicamente para o moreno que arregalou os olhos assustados.

_Não faz isso minha ruiva. – tentou dizer mais trinta segundos depois já estava sendo jogado para fora do quarto por uma furiosa Lily.

_ Potter da próxima vez que sonhar comigo espere até de manhã para ver se eu estou bem SEU IDIOTA, odeio quando me acordam no meio da noite. – sentencia a ruiva, antes de fechar a porta da mais uma olhada no garoto de óculos.

_ Mais uma coisa Potter. – James a olha com um bico. – Eu também sempre sonho com você. – sorri soltando um beijo antes de bater a porta na cara dos três marotos.

James sorri sabendo que quando voltasse a dormir teria um sonho lindo com sua ruiva estressada.

**Fim. xD**

-X-X-X-

**N/A: **Hellow guys,

Espero que tenha agradado, obrigada por lerem.

Não esqueçam que os personagens não são meus e sim da titia JK.

Deixem reviews por favor... A mão não vai cair.

**aQueli Bêjuh*-***


End file.
